Relations difficiles
by Shee-Leen
Summary: Duo n’est pas très présent pour son jeune frère Kai qui multiplie les infractions au sein du lycée, jusqu’au jour où le natté est convoqué par le professeur principal du cadet, un certain Heero Yuy.. YAOI
1. Default Chapter

**Titre : **Relations difficiles..

**Auteur : **Shee-leen

**Disclamer : **Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi. Par contre Kai et d'autres persos futurs le sont !

**Genre : **UA, **YAOI**, lime… hum.. ah oui ! OOC !

**Couples :** Futur 01X02 et c'est tout pour l'instant.. ouais bon ok, en réalité il va y avoir beaucoup de **…**X02

**Rating : **R

**Résumé :** Duo n'est pas très présent pour son jeune frère Kai qui multiplie les infractions au sein du lycée, jusqu'au jour où le natté est convoqué par le professeur principal du cadet, un certain Heero Yuy..

**Rappel : **Le **YAOI **équivaut au **SLASH**, ce qui signifie une relation **HOMOSEXUELLE **entre **HOMMES**.

Si il y a des personnes que ça dérange, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour.

**Note :** Cette fic est ma toute première, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Kai a seize ans mais il a avancé d'une classe donc il est en première !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre un : La convocation**

Le reste des élèves de sa classe venait de sortir, il ne restait plus que lui et son professeur principal, Heero Yuy , qui lui avait demandé de rester un peu après le cours sans plus d'explications, et avait attendu que ses camarades soient sortis pour commencer :

« Kai **1**, j'aimerais avoir un rendez-vous avec vos parents. »

« Je ne crois ça va être impossible Monsieur, ils sont morts ! »

« Alors avec vos tuteurs. »

« Ben.. non plus, désolé. »

« Vous avez bien une personne responsable de vous ? »

« Oui Monsieur j'ai trois grands frères mais ils ne pourront pas venir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah.. Sky et Solo sont en taule, il leur reste encore six mois à tirer et, Duo, il n'a jamais le temps pour moi, il travaille en permanence et n'est jamais là. »

« Vous êtes tout seul chez vous ? »

« Non, Duo envoie souvent des gens me faire à manger, le ménage et pis des fois ils dorment à la maison . »

« Donc, vous ne voyez jamais votre frère ? »

« Ben si quand même il rentre environ deux fois par semaine pour vérifier si tout va bien et pis il n'est jamais loin si j'ai besoin de lui mais c'est en dernier recours. »

« Vous voyez que vous pouvez l'appeler, j'aimerais prendre rendez-vous avec lui demain.. »

« Mais M'sieur.. »

« Et ce n'est pas négociable ,ajouta t-il d'un ton glacial, soit il se déplace soit je vais le voir sur son lieu de travail. »

« J'en doute, » dit le jeune Kai Maxwell avec un sourire méprisant.

« Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, Monsieur Maxwell, j'attends votre frère demain à 18h, ici ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça.. »

Kai se dirigea vers la sortie quand son professeur l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Quel travail exerce votre frère ? »

« Duo ? Il vend son putain de corps, » dit-il avec un second sourire méprisant et il sortit de la salle.

Heero Yuy fixa la porte par laquelle venait de sortir son élève et se demanda comment ce gamin avait réussi à continuer les cours jusqu'à seize ans, avec une « famille » pareille. Il prit ensuite son sac et rentra chez lui, appréhendant un peu sa rencontre de demain.

* * *

Kai Maxwell referma la porte de sa classe et pris la direction de la sortie d'un air absent / _mais dans quoi je me suis encore foutu, putain, quand Duo viendra, si il vient, et qu'il entendra ce qu'Ice-man va lui dire je vais me faire tuer, putain de merde en plus il va encore me dire que je lui fais perdre son temps ! Fait chier, putain de prof, putain de frères, putain de ville, putain de VIE /_

Il se dirigea vers la voiture qui stationnait devant l'entrée, du côté conducteur était assis un homme blond aux yeux bleus de vingt-deux ans, Quatre Raberba-Winner, le meilleur ami de son frère. Le blond lui adressa un sourire en le voyant arriver tandis que Kai montait dans la voiture,

Quatre démarra le véhicule et se dirigea vers le centre ville :

« Pourquoi tu viens me chercher ? D'habitude c'est Rick. »

« Duo veut que tu viennes passer la soirée avec lui et Rick ne viendra plus. »

« Pourquoi ? Duo l'a largué ? «

« Oui. »

« Cool, ça fait le cinquième en un mois. »

Le blond soupira.

« Ecoute… »

« Non, y'en a marre déjà qu'il me confie à des gars qu'il connaît à peine, il leur dit d'emménager dans MA maison, et après une fois que je m'y suis habitué, il les largue, en plus il n'est jamais là ! Tu le vois dix fois plus que moi alors que c'est mon frère. »

« Je comprends.. j'en ai parlé à Duo tout à l'heure. »

« Mouais, et où on va ? La maison est de l'autre côté. »

« Duo a réservé une suite, il veut que tu reste avec lui ce soir et que demain tu n'ailles pas en cours, pour passer plus de temps avec toi. »

« Oui, je vois le genre.. »

Tout le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, arrivés devant le plus grand hôtel de la ville Quatre le déposa et partit. Kai se dirigea vers l'accueil et demanda la suite de Monsieur Maxwell, il fut guidé par un employé et entra dans le logement provisoire de son frère.

La suite était immense : salon avec fauteuils de cuir, écran géant, chaîne hi-fi, balcon, trois chambres, bar, salles de bain avec baignoires dans le sol, douches, lits à baldaquin.. bref la classe mais le châtain n'y fit pas attention.

Il chercha son frère pendant un moment puis se dirigea vers les chambres, deux avaient les portes ouvertes, il se dirigea vers celle qui était fermée et entrebâilla la porte, là il reconnut son frère par sa tresse, celui ci était assis à califourchon sur un type dont les mains étaient posées de chaque côtés de ses hanches, le natté se mouvait en un mouvement de va-et-vient régulier, le partenaire de son frère gémissait de plaisir tandis que Duo rejetait sa tête en arrière, les yeux à demi-fermés. Le natté avait remplacé Rick assez rapidement **2**, bien entendu officiellement, car même lorsqu'il était avec quelqu'un il ne se gênait pas pour aller voir ailleurs.

Le châtain était habitué à ce genre de spectacles, en effet, plus jeunes lorsque les deux frères vivaient encore ensemble, il arrivait qu'à son retour du collège, il retrouve son frère se faisant sauter par un gars rencontré le jour même, soit dans le salon ou sur leur lit **3**, cette entrée n'empêchait pas le natté de continuer son activité, souvent Kai se rendait dans la cuisine, prenait quelque chose à manger puis sortait jusqu'à vingt-deux heures environ pour être sûr de ne voir que son frère à son retour. Il referma la porte discrètement et se dirigea vers l'écran géant puis regarda la télé en attendant que Duo ait fini mais bien vite cette activité le lassa et il prit un livre dans son sac et lut l'ouvrage.

Lorsque dix minutes plus tard, il entendit un « SHIIIINNNN » crié à travers la porte et sut que c'était bientôt fini.

Cinq minutes passèrent avant que l'homme que son frère avait ramené sorte de la chambre et se dirige vers la sortie, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il entendit le bruit de la douche puis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard il vit sortir de la chambre un jeune homme de vingt deux ans aux yeux améthyste, aux cheveux longs châtains nattés et qui possédait un corps de rêve, Duo Maxwell, il était habillé entièrement en noir, pantalon en cuir, pull sans manches, il avait sa croix autour du cou et arborait toujours son sourire qui pour les autres reflétait de la sympathie et de la joie mais qui pour son frère semblait moqueur et méprisant.

Le plus jeune des deux frères se leva, reposa le livre sur la table basse, et regarda son aîné dans les yeux d'un regard glacial avant de le détourner. Duo prit la parole :

« ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? »

« Oui, _trop.._, » murmura t-il.

L'aîné s'avança doucement vers son frère.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par-là ? »

« Rien. »

« Bien, c'est Quatre qui t'a amené ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions passer la soirée ensemble, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. »

« A qui la faute, » murmura Kai mais Duo l'entendit.

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi ici ? La maison est à trente minutes, tu aurais pu venir. »

« Je n'avais pas envie d'aller là-bas. »

« Où est Rick ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de partir, il commençait à devenir trop envahissant et à trop s'attacher. »

« … »

« Il y a des vêtements neufs dans la deuxième chambre, change-toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis bien comme ça. »

« Tu crois que j'accepterais de me montrer avec toi habillé ainsi ? »

« … »

Ca ne servait à rien de discuter car avec son frère, il fallait obéir c'est tout.

Kai portait un pantalon large et un tee-shirt, c'est sûr qu'en plein mois d'octobre avec vingt-cinq degrés dehors, il n'allait pas se balader avec une doudoune.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre, ouvrit l'armoire et chercha des vêtements qui lui permettraient de s'habiller de la même façon qu'à chaque fois qu'il sortait avec le natté, c'est à dire en noir. Il choisit une chemise et un pantalon. Après avoir prit une douche et s'être habillé il rejoignit son frère qui était au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie Hilde, d'ailleurs Kai se demandait comment ces deux là pouvaient être amis ainsi qu'avec Quatre, car en effet, Quatre et Hilde étaient joyeux, amicaux, rieurs, alors que Duo, d'après son frère était sombre, tyrannique et méprisant **4** mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en présence de ses deux meilleurs amis. En effet, le natté avait présenté Hilde à Kai en une minute et dit qu'elle habiterait une semaine chez lui puis il était parti prendre un avion et c'était Hilde qui avait présenté le blond au cadet en lui disant que c'était le meilleur ami de son frère.

Il attendit que le natté ait fini puis enfin se montra à lui, celui-ci l'inspecta rapidement du regard puis acquiesça et ils descendirent manger dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

La soirée se passa assez mal quand on prenait en compte le silence qui avait duré à peu près les trois quarts du dîner. Ils rentrèrent dans la suite puis s'assirent dans les fauteuils et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils commencèrent à parler :

« Alors comment ça se passe au lycée ? »

« Bien.., » Duo vit que son frère avait quelque chose à lui dire à sa façon de détourner les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore ? » demanda t-il d'un ton glacial et menaçant.

« Rien, s'empressa de répondre son frère, il y a juste mon professeur principal qui a demandé à parler avec un de mes responsables. »

« Quand ? »

« Demain à 18h. »

« Je demanderai à Quatre ou Hilde d'y aller. »

« Non, il a dit que c'était un de mes tuteurs et vu que tu es le seul à être encore en vie et en liberté il a demandé à ce que ce soit toi. »

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Je sais. »

Duo sembla hésiter, il regarda son frère puis ajouta :

« Bon très bien je serai là, c'est quoi le nom de ton professeur ? »

« Monsieur Yuy mais si tu veux je t'accompagnerai. »

« Ok, demain tu ne vas pas en cours, j'appellerai ton établissement pour les prévenir et en même temps je dirai à ton prof que je serai là. »

« Merci. »

« Maintenant dis-moi, » le natté qui était assis dans le fauteuil face à son frère, posa son verre qui contenait un alcool sur la table basse puis fixa son cadet, « qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Ri… »

« Ne me mens pas, tu sais à quel point je déteste le mensonge. »

« Je ne sais pas, il a demandé à rencontrer mes parents mais je n'avais rien fait durant son cours. »

« Très bien… je vais te croire. »

Leur discussion dura encore une heure puis Duo déclara qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

La journée du lendemain se passa relativement bien, ils firent les magasins, puis allèrent manger et l'après midi se passa tout aussi bien, le natté offrit un nouvel ordinateur portable à son frère ainsi qu'un home cinéma. Duo l'informa qu'il prenait l'avion à 21h le soir même et donc ne serait pas là pour une quinzaine de jours mais que comme d'habitude il lui avait versé de l'argent sur son compte pour qu'il puisse vivre à son aise durant cette période.

A 17h50, ils sortirent de la voiture de Duo qui stationnait devant le lycée, le natté portait un débardeur noir avec un pantalon en cuir noir, ainsi qu'un long manteau de cette couleur qui était resté ouvert et des lunettes de soleil, Kai avait dû « bien s'habiller » et portait donc une chemise rouge (seule couleur que son frère acceptait qu'il porte en sa présence, si on part du principe que le noir n'est pas une couleur) et un pantalon noir, il n'était pas à l'aise dans du cuir donc n'en portait pas.

Kai amena son frère jusqu'à la porte, sur leur passage beaucoup de filles comme de garçons s'étaient retournés, ce qui gênait beaucoup le cadet qui d'habitude faisait tout pour passer inaperçu, mais avec son frère, c'était impossible.

Kai frappa à l'entrée de la salle puis après avoir entendu un « entrez » glacial, ouvrit la porte.

Son professeur se tenait derrière son bureau et lisait ce que son ordinateur affichait, il portait un jean bleu foncé et une chemise blanche, ses cheveux étaient en bataille faisant croire qu'il venait de passer une nuit de folie et avait des yeux cobalt glacials, il était considéré comme le mec le plus canon du bahut, il leva son regard vers la porte et aperçu son élève qui lui adressa un signe de tête et qui laissa entrer Duo celui ci avait enlevé ses lunettes et portait à présent son manteau sur son avant-bras. Heero referma son pc, se leva et alla serrer la main de Duo puis leur fit signe de prendre place.

« Vous devez être Monsieur Duo Maxwell, » Heero était sidéré par la beauté de son interlocuteur bien qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître, il avait du mal à croire qu'une telle personne puisse se prostituer.

« C'est exact, » répondit le natté.

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, » ajouta le professeur.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, »répondit Duo en arborant un air de prédateur à la vue du brun.

Kai qui avait remarqué le regard que son frère portait à son professeur ne pût s'empêcher de crisper ses mâchoires, non pas qu'il était attiré de quelconques manières par Monsieur Yuy bien qu'il le trouvait beau mais le fait que le natté paraisse toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie l'agaçait énormément.

« Bon, ben, je vais vous laisser, » déclara le châtain en se levant de son siège.

« Non Monsieur Maxwell, restez, » dit la voix froide de son professeur.

« Mais.. »

« Kai.., » le coupa Duo en le regardant dans les yeux, immédiatement le châtain qui se rassit sur son siège.

« Bien, Monsieur Maxwell, désolé de vous avoir dérangé, votre frère m'a dit que vous étiez fort occupé. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Je vous ai demandé de venir car certains de mes collègues se plaignent de Kai, non pas au niveau scolaire mais au niveau disciplinaire. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Il se trouve que votre frère répond aux professeurs, il arrive même qu'il quitte un cours en plein déroulement sans raison valable, prétextant s'ennuyer. »

Duo jeta un regard à Kai qui regardait ses chaussures avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Et depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

« Depuis le début de l'année. »

« Et vous ne me prévenez que maintenant ? » demanda Duo stupéfait par la réponse du professeur.

« Nous pensions que vous étiez au courant, votre frère a déjà était renvoyé plusieurs jours **5 **et à chaque fois nous avons appelé un membre de sa famille. »

« Je suis le seul membre de sa famille encore en liberté et je n'ai pas était prévenu. »

« Pourtant, il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour venir le chercher. »

Duo se tourna vers son frère.

« Qui ? »

« Duo écoutes.. »

« Réponds ! »

« … tes ex… Quatre… et… Hilde. »

« Je vois.., » Le natté fulminait de l'intérieur, « et pourquoi me prévenir maintenant ? »

« Parce que votre frère a récemment insulté un professeur, séché les cours et a déclenché une bagarre dans la cafétéria qui aurait pu dégénérer si les surveillants n'étaient pas intervenus. »

« Je vois.. »

« Votre frère m'a parlé de votre situation familiale et je crois qu'il est fort probable que le fait qu'il vive seul ou en tout cas sans vous et en étant livré à lui même puisse être la cause de cette attitude. »

« Vous insinuez que si mon frère agit comme ça, c'est de ma faute ? »

« Non, je dis juste que peut être vous devriez être un peu plus présent, » continua le professeur d'une voix détachée mais néanmoins toujours aussi froide.

« Je travaille énormément pour qu'il puisse avoir tout ce qu'il veut, je ne peux être constamment près de lui et il le sait, nous avons été livrés à nous même lorsqu'il avait douze ans, il vit de cette manière depuis cet âge et s'est habitué. »

« Kai m'a parlé de votre travail vous ne pensez pas que cela puisse le perturber ? »

« Pourquoi cela le perturberait-il ? »

« Ce n'est pas un métier… facile »

« Non effectivement, je suis toujours en déplacement et dois souvent prendre sur moi pour ne pas craquer mais ma profession n'a rien à voir avec les problèmes de Kai. »

« Votre métier ne doit pas être facile à accepter pour lui. »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ? je fais ça depuis que j'ai seize ans ! il est habitué, il m'a pratiquement toujours vu faire ça, parfois il m'accompagnait, » dit le natté d 'un ton glacial.

« Pardon ! » s'exclama Heero qui pour une fois laissa apparaître sur son visage son incrédulité, « vous l'avez entraîné là-dedans ? »

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet et vit que celui ci était très mal à l'aise, il bougeait trop souvent sur sa chaise et regardait la porte avec un regard désespéré ou son professeur d'un air suppliant. Le natté se leva et s'accroupit devant son frère, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu as encore raconté ? »

« Rien.. »

« Kai…, » fit le natté d'une voix menaçante, « que lui as tu dit? »

« Je.. excuse moi. »

« QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS DIT , » Duo commençait VRAIMENT à perdre patience.

Kai détourna le regard et fixa le mur.

Duo après quelques secondes passées à regarder son frère d'un air méprisant, se releva, se rassit et regarda Heero.

« Que vous a t-il dit ? »

« Il vend son putain de corps, » répondit Heero d'une voix calme et de manière succincte.

« C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

« Oui. »

Duo se tourna vers le châtain, il essaya de reprendre son calme et parla d'une voix posée.

« Pourquoi tu agis ainsi? »

« … »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu me reproches? »

« Rien. »

« RIEN ? Tu insultes tes profs, tu fous la merde dans ton bahut, tu sèches les cours, tu appelles mes amis pour qu'ils te sortent de cette merde, pour qu'ils me mentent et tu M'INSULTES de prostitué. Donc, je repose ma question, qu'est ce que tu me reproches ? »

« Mais... rien. »

« Kai, tu me connais, il ne faut pas trop pousser le bouchon et là je trouve que tu es à la limite donc je te conseille de répondre! »

« … »

« Kai.. »

« Très bien ! Voilà ce que je te reproche; je te reproche de ne pas être près de moi quand j'en ai besoin, de me laisser aux mains d'inconnus, de coucher avec le premier venu, de croire que tout ce que tu as à faire pour moi c'est de me donner de l'argent, de me parler comme si j'étais un putain d'étranger, quoique avec les étrangers tu es beaucoup plus aimables : tu les fous dans ton lit, mais aussi comme si je faisais toujours des conneries, ce que je te reproche c'est de… MAIS PUTAIN, tu ne savais même pas le nom de mon prof, ni de mon lycée, ni l'adresse du bahut, tu ne sais rien de ma vie et en plus tu n'es jamais allé voir Sky et Solo depuis qu'ils sont en taule ! »

Kai se leva et sortit de la salle en courant. Duo resta silencieux un court moment puis regarda sa montre et enfin s'adressa au prof :

« Je ne peux pas rester, je suis désolé.. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas encore résolu le problème pour votre frère. »

« Je dois manger avant de prendre l'avion »

« Je vois.. et quand pourrons nous en parler ? »demanda Heero.

« Je ne reviens que dans deux semaines mais je vais sûrement repartir.. »

« Bon ce n'est pas grave, » dit Heero d'un ton glacial, « vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler, mais sachez que si jamais votre frère fait encore un acte de la sorte, je ne pourrais plus rien faire pour lui et il sera immédiatement renvoyé , » continua-t-il sur un ton de reproches.

Le natté réfléchit quelques instants puis hésita à demander :

« Et… si vous veniez avec moi au restaurant ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda Heero surpris.

« Ben oui, je dois manger avant de prendre l'avion et on doit parler de Kai alors autant faire les deux en même temps, à moins que vous ayez déjà quelque chose de prévu ou que votre petite amie vous attend, » finit-il en ayant remarqué l'absence de bague à l'annulaire gauche.

Heero hésita puis accepta.

« So.. let's go, » dit le natté d'un ton joyeux, « on va prendre ma voiture okay ? Je vous ramènerai ensuite.. »

« Comme vous voulez.., » répondit le Japonais en rangeant ses affaires.

Puis ils sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de sport de Duo.

Après être rentrés à l'intérieur du véhicule le natté démarra au quart de tour, quelques minutes plus tard Heero brisa le silence toujours de sa voix froide:

« Dans quel restaurant nous emmenez-vous ? »

« Oh, un restaurant dans un hôtel du centre ville, j'ai une suite là-bas, d'ailleurs si vous préférez nous pouvons nous faire apporter le repas dans celle-ci. »

« Comme vous voulez. »

« Je pense que ce serait préférable et plus tranquille.. »

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un confortable silence .

Arrivé devant l'hôtel Duo arrêta le véhicule en face de l'entrée pour qu'un employé le mette dans un parking privé, deux employés vinrent leur ouvrir les portières et saluèrent le natté d'un « Mr.Maxwell », Duo leur adressa un sourire charmeur . Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent directement vers l'ascenseur ignorants les appels du réceptionniste pour le natté.

En quelques minutes ils furent devant la porte du logement provisoire de l'américain, qui sortit une carte magnétique de la poche de son manteau. Il inséra la dite carte puis céda le passage au japonais tout en lui adressant un « Après vous » d'un ton séducteur, accompagné d'un regard qui laissait transparaître de la convoitise. Heero, bien qu'assez mal à l'aise, n'en montra rien et entra dans la suite. L'américain le suivit et referma la porte, il déposa ses clés ainsi que le pass sur le meuble d'entrée et se retourna face à Heero afin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger mais il se figea lorsqu'il vit que le brun regardait fixement un point dans le salon qui se situait derrière le natté.

Duo fit volte-face, se questionnant sur la raison de la fixité du regard du Japonais et pâlit.

* * *

Voilà, finit pour un premier chapitre !

**1 **Il arrivera que je mette Kei à la place de Kai, ce ne sera pas fait intentionnellement, en tout cas sachez que c'est toujours la même personne.

**2** Rappel : le matin même Rick habitait encore chez Kai et était toujours le petit ami officiel de notre Dudule national !

**3** Ben oui… z'avaient qu'un lit pour deux. Sinon plus important : lorsque j'emploie le terme « sauter» ou autre, je me place un peu selon le point de vue de Kai !

**4** C'est encore ce que pense le ch'tit Kai-chan même si c'est exagéré.

**5** Et ils ne sont qu'à la mi-octobre ! Il est fort le Kai-chan

Bon j'ai mis quand même pas mal de notes, (selon mon avis), perso j'aime pas trop lire un texte durant lequel on doit descendre 20 fois en bas de la page pour lire des commentaires qui n'ont pas un intérêt immédiat. Donc à l'avenir soit je n'en mettrai pas soit j'insérerai des (na: ……).

Sinon j'accepte les reviews (bien évidemment), même s'il y a des critiques (ce qu'il y aura sûrement ) tant que celles-ci sont fondées et qu'elles m'aident à m'améliorer ! pas d'insultes s'il vous plaît !

Bon je sais que ce n'est pas super mais s'il vous plait soyez un peu indulgents c'est ma première fic ! éè

Sinon je vous fais de Gros Bisous à tous et j'espère que vous serez présents pour le prochain chapitre ! croise les doigts

et pis.. laissez un ch'tite review s'il vous plait!


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ceci est juste une annonce, normalement je ne pense pas qu'on ait le droit de faire des annonces mais bon là pas trop le choix j'ai abandonné mes fics pendant plus de deux ans et moi-même je ne supporte pas quand les auteurs font ça donc…..

Le chapitre numéro deux de «Vacances éprouvantes» sera mis en ligne à la fin de la semaine.

Le chapitre deux de ma seconde fic «Relations difficiles» paraitra quand j'aurai fini celle citée ci-dessus.

Deux fics en parallèle c'est pas gérable, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps… si j'arrive à trouver un quart d'heure par jour c'est déjà beaucoup mais je vous promets de les finir rapidement, mon temps libre sera consacré à l'écriture.

En bref, je finis Vacances éprouvantes, je passe à Relations difficiles puis je finis les fics d'un second compte.

Je vous présente mes excuses pour ce long retard, j'avais mes raisons qui de manière succinte se résument à dépression et tentative de suicide.

Vous aurez le second chapitre cette semaine.

A ce week-end.

Shee'


End file.
